Harry Potter & The War Begins
by Altec
Summary: Up until now Harry has been the one going through hell. But Voldemort does not only go for his biggest enemy head on. Instead he attacks what Harry holds dear the most.


A/N: Yes a new one! And this one I plan on updating! This idea came to me in a dream, although the dream was a little different. In case you couldn't tell from the title, the war between Dumbledore and his forces and Voldemort and his death eaters will begin in this tale. Enjoy and R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, it don't belong to me! So shutupayou face!  
  
Summery: Up until now Harry has been the one going through hell. But Voldemort does not only go for his biggest enemy head on. Instead he attacks what Harry holds dear the most.  
  
Harry Potter and the War Begins  
  
Prologue  
  
It was the morning of Thursday December fourth. Fresh snow had fallen on the ground the night before, and the students of Hogwarts were starting to come into the Great Hall for breakfast. Three of those said students were not in the crowd. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and...  
  
"Ron! Will you please get up?! We're going to miss breakfast!" Harry shouted throwing a pillow at the redheaded teenager.  
  
"Alright, alright." Ron replied getting up. "Give me a break Harry, I was up till one in the morning last night practicing Quidditch."  
  
"And where do you think I was? I was out there practicing with you, and went to bed later I might add." Harry said throwing a shirt and trousers at him.  
  
"Yes, but you're used to pulling long nights." Ron said getting dressed. Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron met Hermione and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Where have you guys been? We've been waiting her for twenty minutes!" Hermione said.  
  
"And I thought girls took a long time to get ready." Ginny added, as they left the portrait hole. They arrived at the Great Hall just in time to eat and not be late to class.  
  
They were just finishing up when the mail owls arrived looking ruffled and weather beaten. "Must be a rough wind out there for the owls to be this late." Neville said. Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling to see thick puffy white clouds moving quickly along.  
  
Harry received his daily copy of The Daily Prophet and started to leaf through it when a sudden silence befell the Great Hall. Harry looked up to see why everyone was so silent to see Ron, Ginny and other surrounding students staring in horror at a black owl holding a black letter right in front of Hermione. Hermione herself didn't seem to know what it was and calmly took the letter. The owl flew off, as soon as she did.  
  
The rest of the hall waited with bated breath. There were a few murmurs and mutterings here and there, but barely a sound at all. Hermione read the letter, and Harry saw that she went very pale, very fast. Before he could ask what it was, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked up. "Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to follow us to my office?" Dumbledore said. To Harry it seemed more like an order rather than a request.  
  
Hermione nodded and got up slowly to follow them out the door. Harry and Ron got up as well and started to follow, but Hagrid stopped them. "I think it best you leave them be for now."  
  
"No Hagrid let them come. As of right now I'm afraid they are the closest family she has now." Dumbledore said. Harry did not like the sound of that.  
  
Before he left the Great Hall, Harry glanced at the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy with a peculiar look on his face. It wasn't surprise or glee, but rather indifferent. Harry didn't know what to make of it, but he didn't spend too much time on the matter.  
  
Dumbledore lead them to his office and had them sit down. "I am truly sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances Miss Granger, but if you could tell us who has passed on we can make the proper arrangements."  
  
Hermione didn't answer, but Harry did. "Wait, who died? What does that mean?"  
  
"It means Harry, that when someone receives a black letter from a black owl, someone in their family died other than natural causes." Dumbledore said with a grave face that made him look older than ever.  
  
"My parents were attacked at home last night...by death eaters...there was a dark mark hovering over the house...my father died...my mother is seriously injured and is staying at St. Mungo's." Hermione said as she started to sob.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer as I progress. Besides this is really a prologue anyway. Read and review! 


End file.
